Harsh Love
by sozo-teki
Summary: ‘Why me?’ He thought solemnly to himself. He sank to his knees crying, “Why me?” bad at summaries


A/N: My first Yugioh fic please be gentle, don't mind the spelling errors once in awhile. I also don't own Sound of Life from Trigun. I don't own yugioh either.

"So... On the first night,

a pebble falls to the earth from somewhere.

So... On the second night,

The pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz.

Sound life

So... On the third night,

The children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world

So... On the fourth night,

the children of the wave spray the shore.

Sound life

So... On the fifth night,

those shards strike the face of the earth over and over.

So... On the sixth night,

those signals bring travellers together.

Sound life

So... On the seventh night,

a weightless ship races to the sky.

So... On the eighth morning,

a song from somewhere reaches my ears.

Sound life

Well then... A song that has recorded everything

echoes to the new sky.

Sound life

Sound life"

Ryou lay upon the roof, gazing at the heavens filled with immeasurable beauty. Singing that song softly to himself, his mother had taught him so long ago. He lay there, arms spread out, his legs too like making a snow angel. The only peace he had, until his Yami summoned him again. Yes summoned, after all Ryou was more like his servant than anything. He had learned to live with it through the time they had first encountered each other. It had long since Bakura had gotten his own body, the Ring useless now and he no longer a shared body. Thank mercy on it, but in some ways it was bad. He could no longer do anyone harm, rather his Yami couldn't in HIS body. But on the other hand Bakura could no bring terror upon anyone at any given time. Ryou though terrified of his Yami, had no where to run, no where to hide. Even if Bakura had a separate body, they were still linked mentally, and easily be tracked down.

Then there would be hell to pay, and he would have more sets of fresh bruises and his 'freedom' taken away once more. Though he was 'free' it at times did not feel that way. Of course he couldn't openly complained nor mentally, unless he wanted to be taught to respect his Yami. The only things that he could do were go to school, sometimes trips and spending time with yugi and the gang; though Bakura rarely let him, there were still chances he felt lenient. Most of those times were when he was miserably drunk, though he made sure to give Bakura sleeping pills before he left so he would cause no harm to himself. Most times, he came home after school and did his homework, cleaned and cooked. In the summer he was allowed jobs but only if Bakura was constantly talking through the mental link. For a thousand year old spirit, he sure was needy. The seventeen year old sighed to himself and sat up. It was late, probably around eight p.m.. Not really late, but when his Yami came home from wherever, he expected dinner and other such things.

Ryou climbed from the roof, careful not to fall off the later. If he injured himself, he would get an earful not to mention a punishment for his clumsiness. Quickly putting away the ladder he trekked inside and dialed a phone number. He wouldn't have time too cook an elaborate meal, not when he had to study.

"Yes I need a large pepperoni pizza please, quick order."

"Mhmm…thank you.." There was a nearby pizza place, if you paid an extra five dollars it came in thirty minutes. Looking around the kitchen, he went in the fridge and grabbed a beer, snapping the lid off he went and fetched a cup, pouring the fizzy liquid in there. Bakura tended to get so drunk he ran smack into things, or trashed the place completely; which meant breaking glass all over the house. Putting the bottle in the recycle bin, he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. Ryou also had his own room, though Bakura would normally come into his or drag his light into his own room. Taking out his textbooks he began to study his AP book. He had ONE AP class. He couldn't afford more because of the work, and taking care of Bakura was already enough. Scanning the History book, he took out a notebook and began jotting down notes, neatly and efficiently. It was long hours later after he'd eaten and taken a shower, that when he was in bed and falling asleep he heard distantly; the front door slam shut. It seemed Bakura was home and not happy about the ordered pizza, which was cold on the talbe along with his lukewarm beer. he was already jabbering away about it.

/Pizza….ungrateful brat/ His Yami snarled through the mind link. Ryou knew he should have probably gotten up to attend his Yami but he was just so tired, and then there was nothing more.

The Alarm clock blared, jarring Ryou from his slumber. He sat up quietly rubbing his eyes, and turning off the alarm. He felt through his mind link for his Yami..who was currently sleeping? He was a bit surprised Bakura hadn't woken him and demanded to reheat pizza. But at least he wouldn't have been bothered with it. Getting up he made the bed neatly and ran to shimmy into some school clothes. School started in about forty-five minutes, he just had to walk really.Going downstairs in jeans and a dueling t-shirt he scrounged up some breakfast and began to eat. He had to do it quickly or..otherwise. "Guh..what are you doing up brat?" A very grumpy Yami said. His yami in simple black boxers stood there. However asleep he was before, he was awake now. His red eyes looked at Ryou suspiciously as if he'd been doing something quite wrong. "It's fucking six forty-five in the morning, what the hell are you doing up so early?" He growled his eyes darting from the clock to his light.

Well this was a surprise, Bakura never woke up ..and never asked him what he was doing. "Going to school.." Ryou replied timidly, remembering the 'rules.' He didn't want to go limping to school again like he had awhile ago. Bakura furrowed his brows and grumbled, walking up to the fridge looking at the calendar. He'd just recently gotten the hang of modern calenders. "You're not going.." He muttered and turned. "Get me some damned breakfast light." He said, scratching his pert butt he went and took a seat next to Ryou. "Well? You woke me with that stupid alarm, now get up." He said icily. Ryou scrambled to do so, taking the bowl of cereal and washing it quickly. "Bakura…I…need to go to school, we've discussed this before-"

"And I've damned well decided!" Bakura banged his fist onto the table. Ryou tensed and put the dishes back in the cabinets. He slowly began to obey, going and beginning to make eggs and a bagel. He held his breath, he need his education to go and get a good job. He turned around. "I AM going!" He mustered a shout in his voice. Bakura who had been sitting there with his arms crossed, looked at Ryou his eyes flashing. It was a rapid movement, too rapid for Ryou to see before he was gripped harshly by the forearm nearly bending back nearly against the heating burner. Ryou stifled a gasp and looked into Bakura's enraged red eyes, and then away not being able to hold the steely gaze. Bakura snatched the calendar off the fridge and shoved it into Ryou's face. "What does this say..?" He asked with a growl. Ryou gulped as he shakily took the calendar and gazed at it. Was this right…? It was only..august. And he didn't return to school..for another month? The AP work…was for next year, he gulped again. "So are you going to school or not?" Bakura asked dangerously. "N-no.. " Ryou mumbled. "And why were yelling at me?" Bakura said eerily calm. "Because I thought..it was school time.." He said, voice wavering. "DO I LOOK DAMN STUPID TO YOU!" Bakura screamed taking the calendar and tossing it on the burner.

He yanked Ryou away just in time as it caught on fire, holding the boy back agains his chest, forcing him to stare. "Next time..I'll burn you.." He growled into his ear. Releasing the boy he went off, out of the room going back to bed. Ryou scrambled, with jelly like leggs and turned off the burner putting water over the fire, as it hissed. He was breathing heavy now, trembling visibly. He could distinctly remember the last burn he received..and he didn't like it at all. It had faded thankfully, but that was because he'd put ryou's skin against it and took it off. Luckily,he allowed him to bandage it up, swallowing thickly he proceeded in cleaning up the mess he made. 'Why me?' He thought solemnly to himself. He sank to his knees crying, "Why me?"

End of Ch. 1


End file.
